thebalkanleaguehistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Dmitar the Great
Summary Dmitar Belojevic is known for being the "planter" due to setting up a lot of matrilineal marriages in hopes of the Belojevics peacefully conquering territory. This had worked as he took over many nations such as Great Moravia and the Kingdom of Aquitaine as well as countless duchies and counties throughout Europe peacefully. He had also had another Belojevic take over the throne of Hungary. Early Life Born April 19th, 901 Dmitar Belojevic was the first son of Vlad Belojevic. From a young age like many other Belojevic males he was taught to fight and became a war leader and strategist later in life. After his fathers untimely death on January 23rd 936, it was up to the 35 year old Dmitar to take up the throne. Planting Seeds Dmitar Belojevic had seen no room to expand in the Balkans at the time of his rule as his military power was not up to par with his neighbors. Dmitar used a different type of expansion, it was through Matrilineal marriage which had brought use to women. He is well known for creating a matrilineal marriage with Carloman III "The Terrible" who held the Kingdom of Aquitaine. It is unknown why he accepted, though some believe he was insane or mentally ill due to incest. Dmitar also created many other matrilineal marriages with men in Byzantium by his death a large portion of Greece was already ruled by the Belojevics including Athens. Dmitar also targeted Great Moravia who had a female ruler which he easily took advantage of, the greatest achievement however that he is known for is Hungary. Although it is not Dmitar who set the situation up it was he who took a hold of it, Hvalimir while he ruled made a matrilineal marriage from his first sons (Cucimir) daughter Anna with an Arpad prince Otto. He hoped to take the Arpad's over through this by killing everyone before Otto Arpad but it proved impossible to accomplish. In 965 however Hungary suffered a series of internal rebellions after the Arpad king died and his daughter Wiswala Arpad took over, this enabled Otto and Anna's soon Jeno Belojevic to have a rightful claim on the throne which Dmitar Belojevic supported starting a war of succession in which Jeno won being then nicknamed Jeno the "Usurper". This itself would lead to a series of wars called the "Hungaro-Serbo Wars". Personal Life Dmitar married Anastasia Macedon at age 16 though she died later when he was 46 and he remarried to Gertrude Agilolfing. Dmitar had five sons only of which one survived, his first son Mihail was murdered by Jagoslav, Dragoslav was killed by an outbreak of tuberculosis, Jagoslav was imprisoned by Dmitar and later died in the dungeon. This had left all but one son alive, Luka. Later life and Death Dmitar by 973 was already regarded as the "Second Hvalimir" and highly respected among his vassals. During his later years he improved the Serbian Army and conquered the remains of the Duchy of Pecs. He died from natural causes on November 4th 973 leaving way for his 15 year old son Luka Belojevic to rule.